A Strange Encounter
by Danielle072297
Summary: Kagome comes back from her home in the future and an odd situation happens, why would the demon lord who has no interest in humans watch two women bathe? Told in 200-600 word chapters. Sess/Kagome
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1- a strange encounter**_

-0

"Kagome!" Shippo yelled as Kagome and Inuyasha walked into the hut, having just came back from Kagome's time, the little fox demon jumped onto her shoulder, "did you bring the ninja food?" "Yup!" Kagome said, her big yellow bag stuffed with her 'futurist' items, she set her bag on the floor and opened it, looking for a treat for shippo, she took out a box of pocky and handed it to him, "here you go Shippo."

"YAY!" the little demon cried, taking a piece of pocky out of the box and starting to eat it, "Welcome back Kagome." Sango and Miroku greeted her, Inuyasha huffed, "and you too Inuyasha." Sango added at Inuyasha's huff. "Well let's get going! we got jewel shards to find!" Inuyasha said enthusiastically.

The group headed out, leaving Edo and heading through Inuyasha's forest, Miroku, Sango and Shippo on Kirara and Kagome on Inuyasha's back as normal. Soon the sun had set and Kagome convinced Inuyasha to let them camp somewheres for the night. "Inuyasha is there a hot spring nearby?" Kagome asked, eager to have a bath. "Keh. you and your 'baths'." Inuyasha sniffed the air. "there's one that way." he pointed. Kagome smiled, "Sango want to come with me?" Sango nodded and was about to stand but tensed as Miroku's hand caressed her bottom, "If you like my dear Sango i am willing to come and help you with your bath."

Sango's face went deep red at miroku's words and she slapped him, "we all know you are you pervert!" she said and got up and went with Kagome to the spring.

-0

"This water feels soooo good." Kagome said as she sat down in the spring, sighing. "it does." Sango said, dipping her hair into the water. Unknown to them, a certain demon was sitting across the springs against a tree, one leg propped up with his arm laying lazily over it, his golden eyes watching them. _'Inuyasha's pack members are certainly foolish to bathe without even checking the area.' _the demon thought, he wasn't checking out human females, oh no, he just wasn't going to move when he had been here first, perhaps he should make his presence known. "Miko."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Pervert **

-0

_"Miko."_

_-0_

Kagome and Sango covered their chests and screamed, Kagome without thinking as always yelled, "SIT BOY!" a loud thud could be heard on the distance from Inuyasha crashing to the ground. Sesshomaru lifted an eyebrow at the two women, Kagome was looking around the hot spring before spotting and pointing an accusing finger at him, "You were watching us bathe Sesshomaru! you pervert!"

Before a second could even pass Sesshomaru was up and was holding Kagome up out of the water by her throat, "This Sesshomaru is not a pervert, Miko. it was simply i being here before you." Kagome struggled to breathe, Sango was horrified at Sesshomaru holding her naked friend as if her being naked didn't matter one way or another to him. "Put Kagome down." she said. Sesshomaru looked at the demon slayer from the corner of his eyes and loosened his grip on the miko's neck so she could breathe. "Check your surroundings in the future miko." he said before dropping her in the water and walking off, his mokomoko and hair swaying with each elegant step.

He disappeared into the forest as if he had never been there.

-0

**_please rate and review :D ~ Dani_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Perceptive**

-0

After having witnessed the two ningen females of Inuyasha's pack, the demon lord was thinking back to how their bodies were formed, it was odd that the females had hair on their _lower areas_, demonesses had none down there, Sesshomaru figured it was simply a human thing since he himself had no hair there. The miko had very nice child-bearing hips, he decided, and decent sized breasts with small nipples, her body was indeed ready to give a male in her village children. But somehow Sesshomaru felt she wanted Inuyasha to be the one to father her children, "hn.. that will have to change." he decided.

After all, he could find a male who would treat her fair better than his half-breed brother would, he had many villages on his land, Inuyasha did not deserve a girl with a body as nice as the miko's.

-0

_**Daym. Sesshy wants to take Kagome and give her to someone o.o just to spite Inuyasha. well, we all know how a dog is with it's bone. :3 and yes. Sesshomaru had looked at Kagome's naked body while he was choking her o.o **_

_**RATE AND REVIEW! ~* Dani 3 **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Jaken's Duty**

Sango and Kagome quickly got dressed and headed back to camp, both deciding it'd be better to not tell the guys about what happened at the spring with Sesshomaru, after getting back and eating, the group decided to call it a night and went to bed in their sleeping bags, except for Inuyasha, for he, as always sat in a tree to keep watch.

-0

Sesshomaru walked calmly back to his group, "Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin cried as she saw her lord walk into the clearing, she ran over to him and bowed. "Mi Lord!" the annoying toad named Jaken squawked, "You have returned to us!"

"Jaken, you will report to the fortress and sent messagers to all human villages within my lands, the messager is to find eligible human males ready for marriage with a female miko." Sesshomaru stated, "Do this and i will not kill you."

"Hai, mi lord." squawked Jaken, "Shall i bring Rin with me?"

Sesshomaru nodded, "Take both Rin and Ah-Un with you. when you have finished your duty remain at the fortress."

Jaken and Rin climbed onto Ah-Un and took to the skies, heading for the fortress of the west.

-0

**_anyone wanna guess what Sesshomaru's going to do now? muahahhaha ! _**

**_RATE AND REVIEW! it'll make me write more . _**

**_~ Dani :*_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5: A Surprise Awakening _**

It was well into the night, the gang had all fallen asleep, even Inuyasha had fallen asleep leaning against the tree holding Tetsiega over his chest, his ears against his head. Kagome laid in her sleeping bag, cuddling Shippo.

-0

Sesshomaru was walking back towards the direction of the hot springs, masking his scent and slowing his breathing, he didn't want to have to deal with the half-breed and after having thought the best strategy would be to simply mask himself and approach the miko. As he walked into the camp he noted Inuyasha was asleep, _'that will make this simple.' _he thought, walking up beside the miko's sleeping bag he nudged her body with his foot, "Miko."

Kagome moved slightly but didn't wake up, he nudged her again, still nothing, he sighed and got down on one knee before her, "Miko." ... "Kagome." her name rolled off his tongue, she stirred and muttered, "five more minutes Inuyasha.."

He was now becoming irritated. How dare she mistake him for the idiotic half-breed, without thinking he reached down and grasped her shoulder and shaking it, her eyes opened and she blinked a few times before noticing him, her mouth gaped like a fish and he covered her mouth before she was able to scream. "I require your presence." Sesshomaru stated then got up and walked off into the forest.

Kagome slowly sat up, wondering why _lord high and mighty _would want her to follow him, curiousity getting the better of her she left the warmth of her sleeping bag and followed him into the forest, leaving behind Shippo and the rest of the group.

-0

**_am i doing a good job keeping Sesshomaru in character? i know that he would never touch a human but i didn't see another way to wake her. xD RATE AND REVIEW! ~Dani _**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Just a Nip **

.

Kagome followed the demon lord through the forest until Sesshomaru came to a clearing, he turned around and faced her, she stopped and looked at him, "Why is it you wanted to speak to me?"

Sesshomaru spoke softly, his words like silk, "Miko, this Sesshomaru requests you to come to my fortress. I sent messagers to human villages to find a male to marry you to." Kagome gaped at his words, _'Marriage?',_ she shook her head viciously,"Sesshomaru, that doesn't make any sense, why bother with a human? especially me? you hate humans. And i'm not going to get married to some random guy that i don't even know!" she huffed and crossed her arms.

"Don't speak as if you know this Sesshomaru." he stared at her, giving her a death stare, "You will indeed come with me."

"No i won't! what is with you stupid dogs?! why do you all think i will just do whatever you say! is it some kind of demon thing? Kouga, Inuyasha and you, all think that just because i'm a female that i'll listen to you! well listen here buddy ! where i come from girls are equal with guys!" Kagome ranted and stomped her foot.

_'Where i come from?' _Sesshomaru thought, he eyed her school uniform, "Where is it you originate from Miko?"

Kagome growled, impressing Sesshomaru with how it sounded similar to his own, "My name isn't Miko! It's Kagome!"

Sesshomaru stepped closer to her, growling back, displeased that she didn't answer his question. He was surprised when she stood her ground and growled back at him, he could not smell any sign of fear from the small human girl.

Kagome kept growling at him, she was just mocking him, just because he had a _higher title_ than her didn't mean he had any right to growl at her. She kept growling at him until he creased his growling, his eyebrow lifted when she stopped, then poked him in the chest, "Demon or human, guy or girl, you aren't any better than anyone else on the earth!"

He growled loudly at her, way louder than he had earlier, his eyes tinted pink, he walked right up to her, Kagome started backing up until her back hit a tree, Sesshomaru pressed his body to her and kept growling, '**How dare she?! This Sesshomaru is superior to her and her human race!'** he growled louder, _**"Bite her. show her your are better than her! prove to her she is nothing compared to us!"**__ his beast told him. _ Blind to everything except his beast he listened, leaning down and starting to nip at Kagome's neck.

-0

'thoughts'

**'Sesshomaru growling in dog'**

**"Sesshomaru's**_** Beast"**_

-0

**shittttttt XD Cliffy! C: i'm sorry if you all hate me. XD and for this story to a demon's beast biting is a way to make someone submit, not to mate unless it is a mating bite mark. and this is my longest chapter yet. WOO! **

** RATE AND REVIEW ! ~Dani :o**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Arousal **

**.**

As Sesshomaru's teeth grazed and nipped at Kagome's neck, she froze, she stopped breathing and felt a strange warmth pool in the bottom of her stomach, she didn't know what to do, having never been put in this situation. Her whole body had goosebumps and she shivered slightly when she felt Sesshomaru's tongue slide up the side of her neck slowly.

Sesshomaru bit her neck lightly after having licked along it, he liked the taste of her skin on his tongue and started sucking on the spot he had bit onto, rolling his tongue in circles on her skin, Kagome leaned her head back and moaned loudly, the warmth in her belly intensifying and spreading. Sesshomaru let go of her neck with a pop sound and growled lightly.

He set his forehead against her neck and breathed in her scent, her arousal flowing into his nose, it smelt like honey from a bee's hive mixed with dewdrops, as he breathed in her scent of arousal one word was whispered in his mind, _'untouched.'_ he purred at the thought that this female was untouched by another male, he started lapping at the spot he bit her. His eyes still tinted red.

"S-sesshomaru.." Kagome moaned softly, still pressed between the demon lord and the tree. The demon pressed against her again, she gasped, her eyes widened as she felt something hard press against her upper thigh. The warmth was all over her body at this point, curious to how the hard _item _would feel, she reached down.

-0

**_...i really really REALLY . wish i was kagome right now ._. it would be so unbelievably hot to have Sesshomaru all over you like this. *nosebleed* _**

**_RATE AND REVIEW! ~Dani-sama_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Warmth **

**.**

Sesshomaru took a step back, his eyes red, faster than the human eye could pick up he undid his sash and discarded his armor, tossing it to the side. He was pressed to Kagome again before she realized he had even moved, he pressed his lips to hers hard. Forgetting what she was about to do, Kagome wrapped her arms around the demon lord, he picked her up by her thighs and pressed her to the tree, his crotch to hers. Kagome gasped, Sesshomaru not wanting to miss an opportunity shoved his tongue into her mouth, rubbing it on hers. Kagome slowly started rubbing her own against his, he grinded himself against her core, her skirt hiked up her legs. Kagome moaned into his mouth, she was overloaded with sensations and wanted this warmth in her to stay forever.

Sesshomaru moved, carrying Kagome now and without breaking their passionate kiss laid her on the ground, his mokomoko falling off his shoulder and around her, breaking the kiss he went back to her neck and licked and nipped on it again, Kagome felt breathless and had her eyes shut, her face and neck pink, Sesshomaru moved down and lifted her skirt, he pressed his nose against her soaked panties before licking at the thin fabric, Kagome shivered again and let out a loud moan, using his claws Sesshomaru cut her panties off of her, exposing her dripping womanhood.

Her womanhood was small, thin and straight pubic hair with small lips, he growled in approvement and started lapping at her, starting at her hole and licking up, through her lips and over her clit. Kagome arched her back and moaned extremely loud whenever Sesshomaru's tongue grazed her clit. Sesshomaru parted her lips with two claws and started licking back and forth over the sensitive numb. Kagome couldn't handle the warmth inside her any longer and with a screech, she came. Sesshomaru was drinking her juices as they flown out of her, Kagome was soon panting and had her eyes shut. Sesshomaru's eyes were going back to pink and then were their honey golden again. his eyes widen and he removed his mouth from Kagome's womanhood.

Without another word he was gone.

No trace of him ever being there, except for a panting and confused Kagome.

-0

_**I loved this chapter. Even if Sesshomaru took off. xD incase your confused as to why Sesshomaru basically molested a willing Kagome it's because he had started letting his beast take over when he had been worked up over Kagome getting mad at him. XD **_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: sleep tonight, think tomorrow**

.

After Sesshomaru left Kagome laid there for a few minutes, letting her heart slow down. _'what the hell was that?'_ she thought, _'i thought Sesshomaru hated humans, why would he..'_ her face went a deep red, she sat up and pushed her skirt down over her _lady parts,_ _'Sesshomaru, the killing perfection, the human hating demon lord of the west. he kissed me! he attacked my neck and he.. made me cum..'_

Kagome was redder than a tomato, a hand absently went to her neck to the side he had sucked, kissed, licked and bit. She stood up on wobbly legs, noticing her shredded panties on the ground where she had been laying. Kagome headed back to her camp and crawled back into her sleeping bag after putting on a fresh pair of panties.

_'Sleep tonight. think tomorrow.'_ was Kagome's last thought as she fell into a deep sleep, a certain demon lord in her mind.

-0

**anyone wanna guess whats going to happen when Kagome wakes up? hm? xD and i'm sorry this is short. D:**

**PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEH RATE AND REVIEW! i need to know if im doing a good job. ._.**

**~ Dani**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:** _**"Mine."**_

.

_'How could I let my beast take control like that?'_ Sesshomaru asked himself, his beast have not taken control since he was a small pup, _'it most likely happened because I was angry at the miko for disrespecting me the way she did.' _he could still taste her on his lips and smell her through his nose, '_for a human she doesn't smell or taste bad.'_

She had a pleasing smell even without being aroused, he noted, he thought back to when his beast had been in control, her moans when he sucked and nipped at her neck and how she screeched when his beast brought her to orgasm. _'She's very vocal.. for a human._' he nodded slightly to himself. _**"untouched."**_the word popped into his mind, from his beast obviously.

It seemed as if his beast has taken a liking to the miko, that in itself was a problem. The memory of him licking along the miko's neck flashed into his mind. _'My beast had even gone as far as to leave a temporary scent mark on her?' _

The demon lord shook his head, displeased, he would have to find a way to get his beast's thoughts off the miko, and that, would not be an easy task.

_**"Mine."**_

-0

_**oh snap. Sesshy isn't pleased about his beast temporarily scent marking Kagome :o **_

_**RATE AND REVIEWWWW! **_

_**~Dani**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Smell **

_Grrrrrr, grrrrrrrrr, GRRR.._

Kagome awoke to the sound of someone growling in her ear, she felt someones face pressed against her neck, the growling rumbling on her skin, her eyes fluttered open, a white triangle ear in her view. She screamed and sat up, "SIT!" Inuyasha slammed into the ground beside her, "what the heck where you doing inuyasha?!" Inuyasha looked at her with accusing eyes, "you smell like him."

"Smell like who?" Kagome demanded, "Ship-.." the memories of last night flooded into her mind, her eyes widened and her face went beat red, she pulled the cover of her sleeping bag over her head and laid back down, hiding in her sleeping bag.

Inuyasha stood up and growled at her, "you wanna tell me why you smell like Sesshomaru, wench?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled from inside her sleeping bag. "Then why are you hiding!"

Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara were sitting by the fire, Sango sighed, "Kagome do you want to help me prepare some food so we can get going?" she asked, attempting to change the topic. Kagome crawled out of her sleeping bag and walked over to the group. Sango gaped, "what happened to your neck?" Kagome reached up and went to touch her neck, Inuyasha grabbed a hold of her wrist and moved her hair to look at her neck, growling again.

_'why does Kagome smell like sesshomaru? his smell is all over her.'_ Inuyasha wondered, staring at her neck with accusing eyes, her neck was covered in marks that looked like teeth, there was also deep red circles, scratches and a few scabs. Kagome covered her neck from Inuyasha's accusing eyes. "Um.. i dunno. i guess i might of scratched myself while i was sleeping, on a rock or something."

"Keh." Inuyasha let go of her wrist, then jumped into a tree, "Go rinse off in the hot springs wench, i can't stand how you smell."

-0

**_oh Inuyasha, why must you be so dense? xD i'm having a lot of fun writing this , if you have any ideas of stuff you would like to happen, leave a review and maybe i'll put it in the story. _**

**_RATE, REVIEW, FAVORITE AND ALL THAT AWESOME STUFF FOR ME CUZ YOU LOVE ME 3_**

**_~Dani-sama_**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Chapter 12: Smelling Satisifed_**

**_._**

'_Something is wrong with Kagome.'_ Inuyasha thought as they were traveling later in the day, '_she seems to be really happy today, and after the smell of Sesshomaru was off of her, she smelt like..'_ he thought for the right word, '_a satisfied bitch..'_ but what did that mean? why did she smell like Sesshomaru this morning and now smells like a satisfied bitch, '_the bastard hates humans so her smelling satisfied couldn't possibly have anything to do with him. Maybe she had a pleasing dream?' _

"Kagome," Inuyasha started, slowing down to walk beside her instead of leading the group, "Did you have a good dream last night?" he looked at her, blushing slightly. Kagome looked at him, confused by his blushing until she got what he was asking her, "SIT BOY!" she yelled, her face once again going red as she stormed off.

Sango and Miroku shook their heads at Inuyasha, "You'd think he'd learn.." Shippo said, also shaking his head. The gang kept walking in the direction Kagome walked off in, "Traitors!" Inuyasha yelled from his crater in the ground.

-0

**_Next chapter will have Sesshy in it. YAY! _**

**_Rate and review and follow and favorite this story pwease! _**

**_~Dani_**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Humans **

**.**

Sesshomaru had been following Inuyasha's group for the past few days, it had been three nights since the incident with the miko, he stayed far enough from them so the half breed couldn't smell him, but close enough that he could be there within moments if needed, and close enough that he could hear anything and everything from their small ragtag group, hearing how Inuyasha treated the miko made his blood boil.

He wanted to take Kagome, he wanted _her,_ he wanted her with him instead of the half-breed, the half-breed didn't treat her as a pack member but instead like a slave, he made his pack walk for hours without breaks and expected Kagome to cook for him. She was only a human after all, humans needed rest constantly it seemed, and even spent most of the night sleeping.

Sesshomaru was learning new things about humans that he never considered himself with before, with Rin he had learnt some things but had thought she needed more rest because she was a child as a pup would, not because she was human. Hearing how humans interacted was, interesting, specifically the monk towards the female demon slayer, constantly being rejected by her but continuing to try to win her affections.

Humans were indeed odd creatures.. Sesshomaru decided.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: A visit? **

**.**

it was well into the night, once again the group was sleeping outside, Shippo was sleeping with Kirara and Sango, Miroku and Kagome were all sleeping around the fire in sleeping bags. Inuyasha was in a tree, looking up at the moon, _'Tomorrow is the night of the new moon.' _he thought, his ears flat against his hair.

Kagome was dreaming about eyes, it felt like someone was watching her, and she didn't like it. Her eyes snapped open and she sat up. A flash of sliver and white disappeared through the trees, she looked up at Inuyasha, he didn't even seem to notice she had waken up, she got out of her sleeping back and started walking to the line of the forest, "hey wench, where do you think you're going?" Inuyasha said looking at her.

"i'm going to the bathroom, i'll be back." she said, walking off.

-0

**_:o xD i would just like to say thank you to the 19 people following this story. it really inspires me to write knowing people want to read this :3 and :o who do you think Kagome saw in the forest? _**

**_RATE, REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVORITE, and all that pleaseeee :D _**

**_~DANI!_**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Lustful**

**.**

Kagome wasn't sure that she had saw Sesshomaru, but she wanted to at least look around, she hadn't gotten very far from the camp when her body was pressed against another and a face was against her neck. The hair on the back of her neck was up when she felt the person breathing against her neck, she knew it had to be Sesshomaru because for one, the person had white hair, two, there wasn't any ears on top of their head. "S-sesshomaru?" she whispered, a low growl was her response, tickling her neck.

"What have you done to this Sesshomaru.." he muttered, licking up her neck.

she shivered, "w-what? i haven't done anything to you!"

Sesshomaru couldn't smell any deceit on her, "All that's in this Sesshomaru's thoughts, is you. your smell, how you taste.." he said monotonic, he removed his face from her neck and looked at her, his eyes lustful. Kagome gaped at him, looking up at his eyes as he stood tall in front of her. _'wait...' _Kagome looked down, _'he's not wearing his armor or the fluffy thing!' _noticing that she spoke it, looking back up at him.

He chuckled, **_"she's such an interesting girl."_** his beast told him, Sesshomaru stepped closer to her, his arms snaking around her again and pulling her against him, he leaned down and pressed his lips to her own. _**"Mine.."**_

-0

**_i'm sorry that i did this . xD left right when Sesshomaru, Lord of the West, kissed Kagome, the Shikon Miko. XD _**

**_if you want more your gonna have to leave me a review and a rate and favorite this story ;D _**

**_~Dani_**


	16. Chapter 16

**Im sorry for not updating at all yesterday. **

**i just didnt feel like writing :/ i'm sowweeh! c:**

**.**

**Chapter 16: Smile**

**.**

As soon as his lips touched hers Kagome felt that warmth pool in her stomach again, he nipped on her lip gently. Kagome's eyes fluttered shut, her arms going up and around his neck, grabbing a fistful of his hair so he couldn't pull away, she tugged lightly on it, earning a small growl from the demon lord.

Feeling a bit encouraged by his growl she slipped her tongue out and slowly licked his lips, Sesshomaru opened his mouth allowing her to slide her tongue in, Kagome rubbed her tongue against Sesshomaru's, slightly unsure of herself suddenly she pulled her tongue back into her mouth. His own tongue followed hers into her mouth, his arms that had been wrapped around her waist lowered and cupped her butt.

Kagome felt like her body was on fire, she whimpered lightly. Sesshomaru broke the kiss and looked at her face, her eyes fluttered back open and she looked up at him, she was shocked, Sesshomaru, the lord of the west, the human hating emotionless demon, was _smiling _at her! Even slight he was still smiling, _'he should always smile..' Kagome thought, 'it's a genuine smile..' _

Sesshomaru was still looking at Kagome, really looking, he was noting every detail of her face, _**"Beautiful.."**_ his beast stated, Sesshomaru had to agree, Kagome, while human was indeed very beautiful..

**-0**

**i feel like this is short but , at least i updated... XD **

**I love you all . **

**~Dani**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Emotions **

.

Kagome felt light-headed, there could be no way that sesshomaru was smiling at her, _'Sesshomaru, the human hating emotionless demon is smiling at me ! Me! A freaking human girl!' _

Kagome shrieked and shoved Sesshomaru away from her, her face red from embarrassment, Sesshomaru's smile faded and his eyes widen slightly, no demoness was brave enough to put their hands on the demon lord let alone shove him!

To say Sesshomaru was surprised would indeed be an odd thing to say, but the emotion certainly would fit, his interest in the fagile human girl in front of him sparked and grew, _'Nonsense, she is not a girl but a woman.' he told himself. _

_'Oh my god oh my god ! Sesshomaru was touching my butt!' _Kagome thought, not that he hadnt done other, more embarrassing things to her before, her whole face was red and she avoided looking up at the demon who was invading her thoughts.

Sesshomaru watched the emotions cross Kagome's face, the smell of her arousal had gone from a strong almost pained scent to an embarrassed slight one, he chuckled lightly. _'She smells as if she was standing naked before this one. Aroused but embarrassed.. how... delicious.' _ Sesshomaru growled, pleased that he could make her feel like such.

Kagome didn't know what to do, they were standing inches apart, not touching and not speaking, she knew he could smell her emotions and was probably trying to figure out what had caused her embarassment, or so she figured. She jolted a bit when she heard him growl, assuming she had made him angry by pushing him two inches away from her.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: untamed **

.

Kagome's heart was racing, she wasn't scared at the thought that she had angered Sesshomaru by pushing him away, he deserved it after all. He had left marks all over her neck the first time and had his head between her legs, the jerk had even gone as far as to shred off her underwear!

Sesshomaru would never admit it to anyone but hewanted this petite female, human or not, he didn't know if he simply wanted to bed her or if he wanted her as a lover, but he knew her scent was what had got him to notice her in the first place. He just wanted her.

The irony of the situation was an annoyance in the back of his mind, much like Jaken, how his father had died because of a human woman. Although related by blood to his sir, he and his father were different, his father liked humans and had lost sight of what was important to protect a weak human princess.

HisKagome was nothing like that, she was not weak, nor was she worthless, she was raw untamed power and he could feel it underneath her skin everytime he touched her. Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around Kagome, his face in her neck, he inhaled her scent and then gave her a lick along her neck, making Kagome shiver, "This Sesshomaru will visit you again tomorrow night, goodnight my Kagome." He purred her name.

And then, he was gone, leaving a confused human girl behind.

**.**

**~ AN: favorite, follow and review :3 I did this chapter just because of one review I got that made me reallly happy ! ~Dani**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: One or Two **

.

Perhaps it was time for the one known as the lord of the west to head to his fortress and see about the order he had sent Jaken on, he most defiantly did not wish to give the miko away at this point. He could deal with the one or two males from the human villages on his land that would want to marry his miko.

He would just have to sent messages to the men and say how the female was no longer looking for marriage. It would indeed be a pain at the complaints but a few complaints from humans was of no concern to him.

With having decided his next course of action, Sesshomaru started his walk to the west. He would be back before sunset of the next day to visit his miko. Just as he had promised her.

**AN : i know this is a really short chapter and I'm sorry it doesn't really seem that important but next chapter when he arrives at the fortress, you'll all get why he's going back instead of contiuing to follow Kagome. Muahahha . Until then follow and favorite! **

**This story currectly has a total of 9,000 veiws and almost 50 followers! :o I didn't expect people to actually read this xD **

**If anyone likes Rin and Sesshomaru one shot fluff's I have two on my page so you should totally go check those out ! :3 **

**~Dani **


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: A Furious Demon Lord**

**.**

The sound of stone breaking could be heard all throughout the castle.

The castle was very massive in size and made completely out of stone, it had a large wooden door on the front of it, the door was the size of several humans tall, their was a garden all around it with flowers of all types and colors, their was a training ground in the back of the castle, there was also many trees in the area between the castle's wall and the castle itself. The inside of the castle was grand, everything was made from the finest silks and furs, the flooring was wood and the walls also stone, for doors, instead of the rags the humans used, were all fine hand-made wooden doors, each door different and unique in style.

This castle, was known throughout the lands and regions, as The Fortress of The West, home to the deadly and menacing demon lord, Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru was known for hating humans, being cold-hearted and ruthless. The sole heir to the greatest demon in history, Inu no Taisho.

~0

Sesshomaru was furious, he had never been so angry in his eternal life, he drove his fist into another boulder, his eyes were tinted pink and he wanted to kill, bad. His beast howled to be let out but the demon kept himself together and continued to smash boulders and turn trees to nothing but a pile of poison with his deadly claws.

He had returned to his fortress to tell Jaken to send messages to the couple of young males who wanted the miko, Kagome, for a wife. Sesshomaru had expected to have only gotten a few scrolls back. Instead he had returned home to find over 50 scrolls in his office ! Most being from older males who had many other wives. Sesshomaru would never let one of those dirty venom to dare touch what was his!

_**"Find mate!"**_ his beast urged him, Sesshomaru growled and shook his head, _'Kagome is not our mate!' _he insisted, _**"Find her! make her our mate !" **_

_"Not yet..." _Sesshomaru let a deadly smirk show, his fangs exposed, _"First we make her want us, crave us, __**need us**_**.. **_like we want her.._"

~0

**i made you all a long chapter ! did you miss me ? XD i'm sorry i haven't updated anything in a while. I just didn't know what i would do after i wrote this chapter, so i was plotting. xD have any questions ? ask me in a review and i'll answer it in a chapter ! **

**Until next time ! Follow and Favorite! ~Dani-sama**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21- Animalistic**

.

Our little shard hunting group of a half demon, three humans, a neko demon and a fox demon, were walking through a village. Miroku had convinced the head master of the village that he felt a ominous aura and would be glad to deal with it for a nights stay.

"Ican't believe that he has no shame about tricking people like this." Sango said to Kagome, as she sat down on the floor of the room the girls (and Shippo) would be staying in, thanks to Miroku.

Kagome shrugged, "if he didn't do it we would be sleeping in the cold, on the ground."

"I know but I feel bad about tricking the villagers.."

Don't feel bad Sango!" Shippo said, jumping onto Kagome's shoulder.

Suddenly Inuyasha bursted into the girls room, "Kagome we have to get out of here now!"

Kagome furrowed her brows, "huh? Why do we have to le-"

_"a demon!" a voice screamed . _

Miroku came through the open doorway, "inuyasha what's wrong?"

"Its Sesshomaru."Everyone looked towards Kagome as she spoke, "I can tell by the aura that it's him." She got up and grabbed her bag, "if you want to leave inuyasha we can." She said, Kagome felt slightly excited that Sesshomaru was nearby again, she hadn't felt his presence for a few days. The faster they left here and made camp somewheres else the better, he wouldn't show himself to her like he did when she was alone, and she knew that.

Inuyasha had his earsagainst his head, since when had she been able to recognize Sesshomaru's aura?

They all grabbed theirthings and left the hut, nothing could of prepared them for what they saw. There stood Sesshomaru, his claws covered in blood, his eyes pink, with bodies of the villagers around him, some were toren open, two were dissolved in his poison, and others were decapitated. His eyes locked on Kagome's and he smirked, a fang over his lip.

Kagome's heart stopped, the look he gave her was pure animalistic, one of hunger, the look a predator gives to their prey when caught.

_**-0 **_

_**Well . I think this is a reallllly long chapter . XD and CLIFFY-FUCKING-HANGER MUABHAHAHAJA ! Follow, favorite and all that good stuff ! Got any questions ? Review this story with your questions and I'll answer them in a chapter ! **_

_**~ *_* Dani-sama **_


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22-

.

A single fang was exposed from the mouth of the demon lord, he chuckled lowly at the human miko, within a moment he was standing in front of her.

"Get away from Kagome!"Inuyasha bellowed, drawing tetseiga from its seath. Sesshomaru looked at inuyasha briefly before looking back at the miko, he stepped closer to the miko, his body touching hers, he wrapped an arm around her waist, holding up the other arm in a battle ready stance, his fingers glowing, incase Inuyasha was foolish enough to attack. _**"Let all your pack members know this miko, **_**you are mine."** he said, his voice deadly and threatening, _**"let all who you know and come to meet that you belong to this Sesshomaru."**_flicking his poison whip down onto the ground for effect, _**"any male who dares to look at you wrong will suffer at my hands.."**_

Sesshomaru leaned down and took Kagome's lips with his own.

**-0 **

**dun dun dunnnnnnn! soooo what do you think ? xD tell me your thoughts or ideas for my story !**

**Follow, favorite and continue to read ! got a question? leave me a review and i'll answer it in a chapter !**

**~ Dani-sama**

**.**

**to llebreknit- no that isn't what he planned to do to get Kagome to want him. he killed the villagers to show her he can protect her, he believes in order to gain Kagome's affections and consent to mating him, that he should prove himself to her that he is worthy to be her mate. **  
**.**


End file.
